the new girl
by toohot2handle
Summary: please read and review, its my first fic, a new girl starts hogwarts but she is not what she first seemes, she doesnt seem to be able to preform any magic at all apart from flying, shes old friends with draco and he seemes scared of her, hermione knows so
1. Back to School

Chapter 1

It was the sixth year at Hogwarts for Harry, Hermione and Ron. They all just wanted to get back to the safety of their school. The atmosphere was tense at platform 9 ¾, as people didn't know what to say to the families that had lost someone that was close to them at the hands of Lord Voldemort or his followers. It had changed so much from two years ago. If it was the same they would all be happy and shouting out to each other their exam results, and what they were doing other the holidays, but times change even if it is for the worst. As usual the three best mates bed farewell to Mrs Weasly and entered the train and sat in their usual cabin. They were joined by Ron's younger sister Ginny and Neville Longbottom ,a boy from their year. For 5 uneasy minuets no one said a word until Ginny broke the silence.

"_Have you heard about the new girl starting in your year?" _said Ginny _"apparently she had to move schools because her parents were aurors, you know who found out, and he is after her and her family. She's had to change her identity and everything!"_

"_The poor girl"_, replied Hermione, "do you know her name?"

Neville but in, _"it's Casey Johnson. My Nan told me._"

"_What are they going to do about what house she's in?"_ said Hermione. _"They can't have her wondering around on her own for the next two years!"_

Ron replied. _"That's obvious! They're going to sort her with the 1st years! Bit embarrassing though! _

And for the rest of the journey all they talked about was Casey. A girl they have never met, who might not even exist, but they had already decided what she was going to be like down to the colour of her eyes. They couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Sorting

Chapter 2

When they finally got to hogsmeed station they were all looking forward to one thing. Casey Johnson. When they turned the corner it was a sharp shock back to reality. The previously horseless carriages were being pulled by thestrals, creatures that could only be seen by those who had witnessed death. It reminded them that only a few months ago they had witnessed Harry's godfather being killed, and that they had been so close to death themselves. The three of them climbed into one carriage and didn't speak a word until they were sat down together with the rest of their house at the Gryffindor table. Apparently quite a few other people had heard that Casey Johnson was coming to Hogwarts, and a lot of the older boys seemed very interested in what this girl looked like. Just after everyone had sat down Dumbledore rose to give a speech.

"_Before the 1st years arrive I have an announcement to make. It is a first for Hogwarts. A young woman is joining our school, but she is entering into her 6th year. She has completed her O.W.L.s at another establishment and will be attending Hogwarts until the end of her education. That will be all until after the feast" _

As he sat down he hall erupted with excited whispers, all eagerly waiting for this girl to enter the room.

"_See I told you there was a new girl", _Said Padma Patil _"I hope she's in Gryffindor. She can sit with us" _

"_I feel so sorry for her", _Said Laura Smith (a hufflepuff)_ "I would be so embarrassed if I were her! If she's in huflepuff she can share our dorm."_

The doors to the hall opened and a deadly silence filled the room. Every eye in the school was on the line of children who were nervously waiting to be sorted.

"_I've never noticed how many 1st years there are before!!" _said Harry.

Just as he finished his sentence she walked in. Only one word could describe her, perfect. She was bout 5, 5 with golden hair, down just past her shoulders and it wasin loose curls. She had sparkly blue eyes, a button nose, glossy lips and had perfect skin. Even though she was walking into a room full of people that she had never met before, she was full of confidence. She was the kind of girl that stood out. The kind of girl that all other girls envied and all boys wanted to be with. And she knew it.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, "How does her hair go like that!" she exclaimed but no-one answered. They were all transfixed by her.


	3. Little Miss Perfect

Chapter 3

When the never-ending line of children got to the front of the hall, the sorting had opened its mouth, but instead of its usual song it said just 3 words. Welcome. Casey. Johnson. As he finished professor McGonnagle walked to the front and faced the students. She unrolled her list of names, and boomed out "Johnson, Casey". The girl walked to the front and placed to hat on her head.

"Very tricky. Very tricky. You have a sharp brain, but you have overcome great obstacles with bravery, also slitheryn may help you in your quest. You choose which will best suit you,

Ravenclaw, full of young witches and wizards with great minds, Gryffindor, full of the loyal and brave or slitheryn full of those who seek power above all.

Casey quickly scanned the hall and then she spotted him. The boy who lived.

"I choose Gryffindor."

The school erupted with applause, and Casey took her place in-between Padma and Hermione.

There was an uneasy silence for a few moments until Casey giggled and said. "How embarrassing was that! How could you of done that when you were little!" And for the rest of the sorting the 3 girls were talking about how they would have felt if they were in Casey's shoes.

When the sorting had finished Dumbledore rose again, but this time the only reason for this was to conjurer up the food from the kitchens below. Every one now was talking to Casey. Every eye was on her and she looked as though she was loving it.

"We thought you were going to be like Hermione, if you get what I mean." Said Ron. who got a sharp kick in the knee from Casey, "oi she's really been really nice to me so watch your tongue!" She shouted. In that sentence all the girls who had wanted to kill her for saying, the reason my skirt is so short is because anything bigger just falls of me because my waist is so small, now wanted to hug her for sticking up to Ron instead of flirting with him. Then Draco Malfoy walked over to the table.


	4. Old Friends

Chapter 4

Oh my god Drak… is that you?!! She screamed. She leapt of the stool and greeted him with a hug "I haven't seen you since… forever!"

"The last time I saw you were when we were saying goodbye to each other under the apple tree, the day before we left Saint Mary's! So this is why you couldn't tell me where you were going! I thought you were just beings secretive. I can't believe you're here!"

For the first time since Harry had started Hogwarts he actually saw Draco Malfoy smile, not a sneer at someone else's miss fortune, but an actual full on smile. Draco replied to Casey's very full-on greeting with, "well, this explains a lot!"

For the remainder of the feast Draco abandoned his house, and sat with Casey reminiscing about their childhood. It was like they had been taken back into the past. For the next half an hour, all the bitterness the 6th years had for Draco was lost, as they listened intently about his childhood.

"I can't believe you actually kissed Darren smith!" Squealed Casey, "I know it was a dare and everything but still, there are some things you just don't do!" She fell of her stool in laughter and at that point and tears were streaming down Hermione's eyes

"I still can't believe you kissed me." mumbled Draco under his breath who seemed disgusted at the very thought.

All too soon Dumbledore rose to give his usual messages and the school was dismissed. Draco grabbed Caseys arm on the way out and whispered something that only she could hear, "Meet me outside here in an hour. Be on your own, I have something to explain…"

For half an hour she was he talk of the school, most people already had their opinions of her from seeing her walk into the hall, but others were open to get to know her.

"Did you see her, she thinks she owns the place, and she knows that Malfoy lad. I'd keep away from her if I were you." Said a jelous 7th year

"She's well fit. Did you see her legs?" said one of the 4th year slytherins

"She's so brave; I wouldn't be able to leave all my mates behind. I love you all too much." Said a ravenclaw girl, who was part of the popular crowd.

Casey couldn't believe that an hour could go so fast, and before she knew it she was standing outside the now deserted hall with one of her oldest friends.


	5. Reasons

Chapter 5

_I cant believe my luck, a brand new start, at a brand new school and one of my best ever friends is here with me, in my world. _

"_Hey drake, are you alright, you seem different to what I'm used to. I know times change but hopefully people don't._

Drako couldn't meet her gaze. He was looking at the floor as if he was trying to hide from her. Since her arrival he hadn't been his usual cocky self but quite the opposite. It seemed that all he wanted to do was fade away into the background, like he was ashamed of whom he was.

"Look Casey. I have something to explain, I know why you're here but I can't say why, just listen to me and don't say anything until I have finished." For once in his life it seemed like he was nervous. "It all started way back in the holidays after saint Mary's…..

…so that's why you're here. I'm so sorry," And with that she fell into his arms and wept.

"Let's never speak of it again," she whispered in between breaths, "promise me that well never speak of it again." "I promise" said Draco firmly and with that he walked her back up to the seventh floor arm in arm.

When Casey climbed back in through the portrait hole she was greeted by Ron and Harry who could easily see that she had been crying

"It'll be alright, you'll fit in here, come on you've shown us Draco Malfoy's good side!" said Ron enthusiastically and with that, silent tears streamed down Casey's face.


	6. Tears and Tantrums

Chapter 6

Casey cried uncontrollably for over 10 minuets, but after Hermione had wafted some butterbeer under her nose she calmed down. After all the older boys trying to chat her up, and all the bitchy comments she had overheard, she sat with the 3 best mates by the fire, and talked about the school. "_Now Fred and George have gone there are a few openings on the Gryffindor quidditch team"_ said Harry who was desperately trying to make conversation

"_I might try out for beater, I'm much better at that than keeper,"_ Said Ron who took on the role last year and only saved one goal all season.

"_I love quidditch, you have house teams! When are the try-outs?"_ shouted Casey excitedly, who jumped out of her chair and ran over to the notice board, knocking several first years flying.

"_Thank god she's stopped crying,"_ Harry whispered, _"I no it's hard to move, but she seemed a bit too upset, like she was putting it on."_

"_How can you be so cruel, she's had to leave everything and the only person she knows is Draco Malfoy, how are we going to tell her what he's really like." _Said Hermione

"_We don't, shhhh, she's coming back_," said Harry quickly, as he was feeling awful, now he thought about what he had just said.

"_There not till the end of the month, o well gives us time for practise. What position do all of you play, I'm keeper." _

It's been so much easier than I thought moving, I'm not the girl on her own anymore, I actually have friends and one of them is the most famous boy on the planet! I just wish me and Draco hadn't changed so much, how can we go back to how we were…

"_It's getting late, Hermy where do we sleep? Look I can't believe how nice all of you have been to me, I thought I'd be on my own for two years but after just a few hours I have made some amazing friends! I love you all so much!!" _Slurred Casey

"_Right who spiked her buterbeer, if I find out you'll be sorry!"_ shouted an uneasy Hermione while dragging Casey up the stairs to their dorm.


	7. The Girl Inside

"God my head hurts", Casey woke up with the mother of all headaches, her hair was all a mess, her make up was missing and it was her first day at a brand new school

"Can things get any worse!" she said to Padma who looked amazing first thing in the morning.

Padma just laughed and handed her a hairbrush, "Stay with me today, I'll show you where everything is, it's really easy to get lost if you don't know your way," she said in an energetic tone.

"No its ok, I think I will stay with Hermione and Ron, they've been so nice to me. I need to catch up with Draco as well; I haven't spoken to him since we left primary school!" said Casey who was desperately trying to flatten her ever-growing hair.

"Suit yourself."

After doing the best she could with her hair and spots, she ran down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione was waiting for her.

"What happened last night, if got the worst headache ever?" enquired Casey,

"Ask one of them," said Hermione who pointed over to the group of 7th year boys, "quick we've got charms, were going to be late." Casey could tell that she wasn't too happy with her.

"Have we got any lessons with the sliverins today, I really need to talk to Draco?" Said Casey.

_God she's really getting on my nerves today, first thing she makes me late for the first lesson of the year and secondly the only person she goes on about is Draco Malfoy, the same person whose made my life hell for the past 6 years. _

"Are you ok?" asked Casey, but Hermione was too deep in her thoughts…

_The only reason I'm being nice to her is because Harry likes her. Why cant he still like Cho, at least I can stand the sight of her! And why does she keep going on about Draco, its like shes in love with him or something, and her hair today its different and her face, what is up with her…_"

OI HERMIONE!!! I dunno where I'm going; I thought you said you'd take me to charms? Shouted Casey, who realised shed been talking to herself for the past 5 minuets, "Oh sorry, its just round here, we have next lesson with the slytherins, Care of magical creatures." Hermione realised they were at the door to charms, "when you open the door say sorry professor filtwick that were late, it's my first day and Hermione had to show me round. Got that!"

"Yeah ok don't stress out," said a very irritated Casey who did as Hermione said, and took her seat next to Harry.

"Hey, I missed you this morning," flirted Harry, "are you alright I heard those girls saying….

_I can't believe this is just as easy as dad said it would be, I have only been here 1 day and Harry Potter is flirting with me! Can't he see the resemblance between me and drak! I thought this was going to take at least till Christmas; I can actually have some fun before I get down to business._


	8. Charms

Chapter 8

"I'm not being horrible Casey but did you actually do charms in your old school were revising things we did a few years ago, I mean a levitating charm is simple stuff?" Said a concerned Harry, it seemed that Casey wasn't as perfect as what she first seemed.

"I was really distracted for the first few years of my old school, I had just moved to America from London and I was trying to fit in and I just didn't. I didn't go to many lessons because I was trying to be cool; I failed most of my o.w.ls because of it. I can't do much magic at all, Dumbledore understands though, that's why I'm here. The only thing I did turn up for was flying lessons, that's why I want to join the quiditch team. Said Casey

_WOW!! Now that was fast, the Oscar goes to………!! Thought Casey_

"I'm soo sorry," said Harry who hugged her, "I didn't know. If you need any help I'll give you lessons or something in the common room, I can try and get you on the quidditch team. I could be captain this year."

"Could you? That would be brilliant!" Casey kissed him on the cheek and Harry went bright red.

"Something's not right with that girl," said Hermione to Ron, "She's all over Harry like a rash, it's only been a day and he's smitten. She's changed somehow since yesterday,"

"You're just jealous!" sniggered Ron,

"No I'm being serious, she's like Tonks, you know, can change her appearance at will."

"Your just jealous" said Ron "Hermione loves Harry, Hermione loves Harry"

"Class dismissed" squeaked professor Filtwick

Hermione was so busy arguing with Ron that she didn't notice Casey and Harry walking down to care of magical creatures together giggling, like they were in their own little world.

"Harry you've really made me feel welcome, I really feel I can talk to you. You know what I said in charms, please don't tell any one. I don't want anyone knowing I can't do any spells." Said Casey, she seemed really distressed.

"Of course I won't, why would I, that's the kind of thing Dra…."Harry stopped himself, Draco was one of Casey's friends, one of her only friends, he wasn't going to tell her what he is really like until he had to.

"We better hurry up" said Harry quickly, "we're going to be late."

By the time Harry and Casey had got to Hagrid's hut the lesson had already started.

"Ah so you've met Miss Johnson then Harry", said Hagrid, "Glad you could show her round school, she needs someone like you to help her, Hogwarts is a big place."

Once the lesson had got underway Hagrid beckoned Harry over to him, "how are ya?" asked Hagrid, " I mean about Sirius and everything, I know he meant a lot to you," Harry cut him short, "I'm fine, really I am. Ron just shouted me, I better get back,"

Harry felt bad that he had probably just hurt Hagrid, but Sirius' parting was still too fresh. The feelings Harry has for Sirius is like a deep cut, the kind that will never quite heal and will scar you for the rest of your life. When people talk to him about Sirius, it feels like they rip open that cut and pour salt in it. Every time he sees people with their fathers it reminds him just how alone he really is, and to have someone who you thought was your friend to cause you that kind of pain was unbearable.

"Hey are you alright mate?" asked Ron who seemed genuinely concerned,

"I'm fine," Harry snapped, "why wouldn't I be." and for the rest of the lesson Harry sat by himself at the lake.


End file.
